Promise Me This
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: 5 Survivors thrown together by the infection, One promises to get them all out alive, but with the infected, the tension and romance going on. Things wont be easy for them. Discontinued!
1. OC Contest

**The New Survivors:**

Ok people i need your help, i need three more characters for my story I'm writing. Requirements: Two have to be Male and One Female. . One of the guys must be a cousin of Zoey so base that male character off her looks. The Winner will get their character added into my strory and will be credited and can give me assistance in writing this story. Be warned though this story will contain boyxboy kissing, so sorry if i offend but i warned you :P

**Sky****:** Long Black Hair, Latina, Brown Eyes, aged 17

_Outfit:_ Pale Purple zip-up, Short Black Mini Skirt with Baby blue belt, knee high brown boots, small dagger attached to the inside of her right boot blade handle engraved with an inscription on it. Sister of Carlos. For am image think of Melina Perez.

_Weapons:_ Pistols and Dagger.

**Carlos:** Short brown hair, Latino, brown eyes, aged 17-18

_Outfit:_Black long sleeved undershirt under a big white t-shirt, faded black shirt, and black with white striped converse shoes. Brother of Sky, Think of Carlos from BTR. Is Bi-Sexual

_Weapons__**:**_ Shotgun and Pistol.

Thanks to **Mia** for this character

**Lacey**: long silvery blonde hair tied back into a braid. She's causcasian, blue eyes,

_Outfit_: White t-shirt under a black cardi & a thigh high black skirt, with white socks that reach above the knee with knee high black boots.

_Weapons:_ Your choice,

**_A/N: _**When writing up your character, follow with as what's written in the The way Sky & Carlos profiles are please :)

Zoey xxx


	2. The First Encounter

**Left 4 Dead Promise Me This Chapter One: The First Encounters**

**Hey guys its Zoey again =) Ok this I'm writing this story based off a dream I had the other night****. So anyway warning there's swearing and eventual boyxboy kissing, So read the A/N at the end for more details. So enjoy**

**Sky P.O.V**** –**

"_Sky! __Date prisa! Vamos a llegar tarde! __Una vez más_." My brother Carlos called from the bottom of the stairs in spannish.

"_Sensación Térmica Carli fuera,_ don't worry we'll make it, sure i'm driving" I reply back to him.

"Thats what I'm worried about, _hermana_" he smugly replies.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a good driver, _que culo" _I say grabbing my knife and slipping it into my boot, because when you live in an area as dangerous as us you need protection.

I leave to go join him when he calls to me "Ya, thats what those three speeding tickets say" Carlos says laughing.

"Your just jealous, at least I can drive" I say smirking. Carlos stops laughing and mutters " Shut up..".

Our journey to school was relatively quiet, infact we didn't even pass that many cars on the road. I pull into the school parking lot and Carlos points out the lack of cars and people too.

I take out my phone and make a phone call " Hey Lace. You in yet? Oh didn't think you were seeing as there is a lack of people here. Oh ya i see you now. Haha Ya we are coming over to you haha. What? NO! Tell me when we get over" I say slipping my phone into my bag.

I turn to say something to Carlos but I see that he is halfway over to Lacey. Getting out of my car I walk over to join them. " Hey Lace" I say hugging her.

"Hey Sky, hey guys is it me or is there like no one here at all" Lacey says adopting her dumb blonde look. To everyone Lacey is just some dumb blonde but to her friends she is the most intelligent girl we've ever known and as well as being smart she's stylish.

We go to our common area to chill until class starts and once again Carlos points out the fact that we are the only the three of us were here.

"Hey girls I'm gonna head to the bathroom" Carlos says leaving the common room.

"Hey Sky, I'm gonna go see if Mitzy is here, back in a few babes" Lacey says flipping her her silvery blonde braid. She picks up her bag and leaves. While I return to my laptop to finnish off my English essay.

**Carlos P.O.V –**

I walk out the bathroom stall to see some guy standing there a weird look of hunger on his face.

I look him up and down and say "Mate, I don't do that type of thing anymore, so go on move it".

The guy doesnt budge at all. I walk past all the while noticising the same look of hunger or lust in his eyes. "_Bicho raro" _I mutter washing my hands.

I turn around and see him still standing there, but somethings wrong, right then i sense danger. He looks up at me his hungry stare now replaced with a blood thirsy stare, but it's different his eyes are no longer green instead they are completely white, his nails seem to have turned into claws .

I slowly back against the sink. The guys starts charging towards me. Time slows down as i see him running towards me. My kickboxing instincts kick in. I lauch a kick towards his head whick knocks him away.

He gets back up and charges at me again. He manages to jump on me and I begin to wrestle to get him off but he bites into my arm. The sudden pain gives me a burst of strenght and I kick him of me.

"What the fuck?" I scream grabbing onto my bleeding arm.

I take the fire extuinguisher off the wall while thinking of the fact why would a fire extuinguisher be doing in a bathroom.

"Look! Stay the fuck away! You come near me again and I'll knock you fucking out!" I shout at the guy.

The guy growls loudly but this time he pounces for me. Time slows down for me once again but I make a decision, I ready the fire extuinguisher waiting for the right time for me to hit him.

Time returns to normal as I swing the extuinguisher and hit him square in the face. The impact was so great the cracked his skull open. I drop the extuinguisher completely shocked at what I've done I mean I've just killed someone.

"I've gotta get Lacey and Sky and get out of here" I mutter.

I look down and survey myself "but first I've gotta get this blood off" I mutter aloud running to the sink.

**Lacey P.O.V –**

"Mitz! Mitz! Mitzy?" I call out walking down the hall of lockers.

"Mitzy, you here?" I call out again. I hear a crash and I jump.

"Calm down Lacey, you gonna be ok" I tell myself.

I see a steel pipe resting against the janitors closet. "Wft? What would this being doing here?" I giggle looking at the object.

I hear a shrill throaty shriek. I jump agian but this time grabbing the pipe out of fear. I turn around to see Mitzy standing in the middle of the hallway, but there's something different about her, there's green like goo oozing out of her mouth down onto her $450 Versaci Dress!

"Fuck you Mitzy you scared me" I say walking towards Mitzy pipe still in hand. She gurles and looks at me, a look of hunger in her eyes.

"Mitz, you ok?" I ask her looking at her worriedly.

She makes a weird hacking noise. I jump back a bit hearing that noise. Next thing I know time is slowing down for me as she spits this green goo towards me, my natural quickness kicks in and I jump away from the green goo while dropping the pipe into the goo. Right before my eyes the pipe disolves into the goo.

"Holy Fuck" I mutter seeing this.

Mitzy starts hacking up that spit again and i take the hint to run. I sprint off down the hall, her acid spit missing me my inches. I turn a corner and as i back against the wall I bang my head off something and i see the fireaxe to be used in emergencies.

"Well Lacey this is an emergency, go on girl get it!" I tell myself.

I smash the glass case cutting my knuckles. The smashing noise alerts Mitzy and she comes running towards me starting to hack up her acid spit.

"It's now or never!" I tell myself.

I take the axe and swing it towards Mitz. The axe connects and takes her head clean off. A mixture of acid and blood starts spewing out of Mitzy's corpse. I drop the axe out of shock and fall back againstthe locker sliding down till I reach the floor.

"Lacey what did you?" I ask myself, i can't stop shaking but i begin to try and get my breathing back to normal.

"I've gotta get Sky & Carli and get the hell out of here" I say aloud. Picking up the axe I begin to make my way back to the common room.

**Sky P.O.V –**

"Grrr, this essay is hard" I mumble putting the laptop down.

I take out my compact mirror and begin applying some eye liner, in the corner of my eye i see movement in the corner of my mirror. Snapping my compact closed i slowly take my dagger out of my boot.

"Hello!" I call out. I walk over towards the door where I saw the shadow.

"Who's there?" I demand. I turn the corner and see that it's Mr. McBlaine.

"Oh crap, sir. You gave me a heart attack! Where you sneaking away for a ciggie sir? I can smell the smoke off you" I joke to him but seriously the smoke smell is nausiating.

He just coughs a reply. "Ok sir I'm gonna go finish this english essay for Ms. Wade" I say walking back towards my laptop.

I haven't even walked towards the couch when I feel something wet and slimy wrap around my neck and waist. The slimly wet thing pulls me back with such force I drop my dagger. I look up to see Mr. McBlaine strangling me with his toungue! I'm losing breathe quickly and I feel myself weakening.

"Gotta think of something!" I think.

I see my dagger just beside my boot. I barely manage to kick it up towards my hand. Using nearly the last off my strenght I grab it and slice the toungue constricting my airway.

Mr. McBlaine backs away squealing his toungue spewing off blood. I begin coughing trying to regain my breath but the smoke was making it very hard for me to breathe. I see him ready his toungue again. But before he has a chance to do anything I throw the dagger hitting him right between the eyes. He explodes with a puff of black smoke.

I back away from the smoke and start freaking out. "What the fuck is happening?"I shout out.

I slide down the back of the sofa falling to the floor. "I need to get out of here"

_**A/N: Well thats chapter 1 guys, I still need help with my OC contest so submit your characters =) I'll start chapter 2 when I get the next two characters. So anyway what did ye all think? R&R and let me know.**_

_**Zoey xxx **_


End file.
